Four-Eyes
by LuckydrawR
Summary: "Are you okay, Rin? You're not acting like yourself. What's wrong?" Rin started rubbing his eyes again. Yukio noticed this was becoming a daily trend for his brother. He'd seen his older twin rub his eyes a lot during the day either in the dorm or in class. He had the sneaking suspicion that something was bothering his brother's eyes. Had he ever gotten them checked out?


**Written By Demon0fAnime And TheChuckinator**

 **Four-Eyes**

It was late evening on a Friday as the group of six Cram School students and their teacher approached the old building located outside the city of True Cross in the large forest. The group looked at up at the old building, some unsure what they were doing there and the others wanting to go home. Yukio walked to the front of the group; the afternoon sun glinting on his glasses as he looked down at the papers in his hands.

"Today we're here for a coal-tar infestation. This will help grade you on your Exorcist exam," Yukio told them.

The group groaned as their teacher pushed his glasses up and glared at them. "Is there anything better we can do?" The older of the two Okumura brothers groaned, slumping his shoulders. "Coal-tars are a pain in the ass."

Yukio looked at his brother as a vain popped on his forehead at his brother's attitude though he tried to ignore it. "You'll work in pairs."

Rin's mouth dropped open in shock. They had to work in pairs!? That may have worked before, but now ... the whole class hated him! Was his brother _trying_ to make thing worse for him! Rin approached his brother and frowned at him, whispering to the younger one with clenched teeth, "Yukio, I don't think you realise this, but I don't think anyone wants to work together with me right now."

"I know. That's why I'm pairing you with Suguro," Yukio told his brother calmly, not phased at all when both Suguro and Rin stared at him.

"What?" Suguro yelled, after hearing what the young teacher had said to his brother.

Rin's expression looked like he had just witnessed something horrifying while Suguro just stared with his usual glare plastered on his face. "Huh! Why do you have to pair me with him?! I'd rather eat Mephisto's cooking!" Rin had tasted Mephisto's cooking once before and it made him go unconscious. This was how badly he didn't want to deal with brunette-blonde right now; especially after what happened.

Yukio sighed at his brother's attitude and rubbed his eyes. Rin was going to be the death of him; either by stress or worry someday. "So he, along with the others, can trust you again. Now come on."

He turned around and walked into the old abandoned building through the large doors. The place smelled like metal and doors were rusted raw along with some of the walls; there no pain left anywhere. As they walked in, Yukio explained to the others who they would be paired up with; earning a complaint from Shima, "Aww, why can't I be paired with one of the girls?" This equalled in a snicker from Rin.

Suguro huffed and glanced at Rin; his usual scowl on his face, "I can't believe I have to be paired up with you."

Rin gave his own glare at the two hair-toned, ear-piercings teen. "You think I don't like this either?" He grumbled under his breath as they finally came to a stop and saw the large black mass of Coal-tar inside the old building. Yukio walked over to the side as the pairs split off to do their work with exterminating the demons.

"Wonder how long this'll take," Suguro grumbled to himself.

Rin had heard what the other said with his demonic hearing and shrugged his shoulders. Suguro began chanting through the tomes memorised in his head, trying to find the Coal-tar spell while Rin unsheathed his sword. He ran at the huge mass of black swirling demons and swung his blade, blue fire erupted from the end; dispersing the pack and making them squirm and fly everywhere.

"Well … that was a dumb move on my part..." Rin muttered as he scanned the area, but all he saw was the black of the Coal-tars. He gritted his teeth; realising he had just messed up and couldn't see a thing with the Coal-tars surrounding him.

"Once again, you screw up." He heard Suguro say.

The half-demon growled in irritation as he looked in the direction that Suguro's voice came from. "Shut up! At least I do more work than you with those stupid bible verses!" Rin shouted back as he tried to slice at the small demons.

Suguro scoffed at what Rin said. It still bothered him why the son of Satan was even _at_ an exorcist school. "I'm not helping the spawn of Satan."

Rin gritted his fanged teeth in anger, clutching his sword tightly. "This again? Can't you get over it! I didn't ask to be HIS son, damn it!" The half-demon shouted at Suguro, glaring daggers in his direction as flames burst forth, destroying the Coal-tars and nearly hitting his classmates; much to Rin's obliviousness though his brother noticed the situation immediately and rushed over.

"Rin! Calm down, damn it!" Yukio yelled; a hand near the gun of his holster in case his brother went berserk again.

The said teenager blinked and looked in the direction his younger twin's voice came from as the flames, slowly dissipated. He sheathed his sword and looked around and then back to Yukio. "Did I do something wrong?" Rin asked his brother, oblivious to what had happened with his flames a moment ago, making the younger of the two try and hold his anger back and yell at him. How could his brother not notice his flames go out of control and nearly hit his classmates?!

"Your flames went out of control! You need to keep your anger in check or someone is going to get hurt!" Yukio shouted at Rin, finally letting his anger out at his brother.

Rin stared at Yukio for a moment and then chuckled, nervously, knowing his brother was really mad. "Sorry Yukio." The teenager rubbed behind his head to help ease his nerves from his glaring twin. "You know how much of a temper I've got." The younger of the two sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at his older twin.

Yukio look around and saw that the Coal-tars were all destroyed. He smiled at Rin; he then, frowned when he noticed his older twin rubbing eyes as if they were irritating him. Had something happened to them when he let out his flames and that's why he didn't know they went out of control? He'd have to question his brother about it later. Right now, since all the Coal-tars were gone they were done for today and could go back to the Academy.

"Let's head back," he said. "You all did well."

Suguro scoffed at what their teacher said; glaring at Rin as he got to his feet. The exwires regrouped around Yukio as he pulled out a set of keys and led them over to a door which most likely led to an office in the old building. Yukio put one of the keys in and opened the door which opened back to the Cram School hallway. He led the class back to their classroom and all the students filed in; heading inside and back to their respective desks.

Shiemi however sat by Izumo and avoided sitting by Rin. The half-demon understood why, but it still made him upset that even _she_ was afraid of him. As Rin approached his desk his foot knocked into the desk's leg, equalling in him crying out. "Damn it!" This yell caused the class to look at him; even Yukio was surprised at his brother's shout. Rin never walked into things unless it was to joke around or he was fighting with someone. Was something wrong with his brother?

"You okay, Rin?" He asked a hint of concern in his voice for his twin.

Rin looked to brother and gave him a wide smile to reassure his brother. "It's nothing. I just stubbed my foot on the stupid desk. It'll pass." Yukio stared at Rin as the half-demon walked around the desk and sat in his seat like nothing happened.

He shrugged and turned his attention to his class. "You did well today and worked together efficiently. I will grade you on it during the weekend. Class dismissed," Yukio said.

After that, everyone got up from their seats and began to leave the room. Rin groaned as he stood up, picking the red case that held his sword and swung it over his shoulder. "What was the point of sitting down if we were going to leave straight after?" Rin growled, annoyed.

The half-demon walked around his desk, nearly tripping over a loose tile before smacking himself into the doorframe. A frustrated growl escaped his throat as he backed away from it, rubbed his face and began to leave the room as well. Yukio had seen the whole thing transpire before him and he was … shocked to say the least. His brother was never _that_ clumsy. He may be a bit of a klutz at times, but he isn't so much that he continuously crashes into things. What was going on?

"Rin, is something wrong? You're never this clumsy," Yukio questioned his older twin, concerned for him.

Rin stopped walking, sweat appearing on his brow and he swallowed. He turned around to face his brother with a huge grin on his face, trying to hide his nervousness as he rubbed the back of his head. "What do you mean? Everyone says I'm an idiot, so I could easily be a bit clumsy too!" Rin laughed, trying to make light of the situation he was in.

Yukio just frowned at his brother's remark, suspicious of what his older sibling could possibly be hiding from him. Didn't Rin realise that he could talk to him if anything was bothering him? Or was he really that idiotic not to?

"You can talk to me, Rin. Is anything bothering you?"

Rin just kept his smile on his face and shook his head at his brother. "Nah! Maybe I'm just a little off today!" He turned around and waved at his brother as he headed out of the classroom. "See ya at the dorm!" With that the elder of the two twins ran off down the hall, leaving the younger one pondering what he had just witnessed.

A frown came to his face, wondering what was wrong with his brother. He sighed and looked around the room. It bothered him that his brother wasn't telling him anything. Could he be getting back at him for all the years he kept _him_ in the dark about exorcists and demons? But then ... what could Rin be hiding from him? A sigh escaped his lips as he decided to also head back to the dorms, knowing he'd have to grade the exams from the Cram students.

 **FE**

Back at the old boys' dormitory; Rin was lying on his bed with Kuro sleeping next to him. The teen was reading one of Yukio's manga instead of doing his homework; like he usually did. He groaned and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Damn. Ever since that day it's been hard to hide this from, Four-eyes." His eyes began to sting and he blinked them a few times before sitting up and looking around the room. His vision was blurry. Rin looked over to his brother's side of the room to his desk and approached the wooden table. He opened the first drawer and found the layers upon layers of Yukio's glasses he kept. Rin picked one up and tried it on and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Holy crap! His eyesight is better than mine!" He put the glasses back to make sure Yukio didn't notice he had been in the drawer. "I guess that's what I get for not going to an eye doctor."

He yawned and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. He was getting a headache from keeping his eyes open for too long. That was one of the main reasons Rin slept it class. If he focused too much on his work he'd end up getting a headache from his poor eyesight and would have to sleep it off. Though it _was_ technically his fault his eyes ended up the way hey did.

"Yukio's gonna kill me when he finds out about this..." Rin mumbled into his pillow, making Kuro mew beside him. He pet the cat sidhe as he turned over and stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When Yukio came in, he saw his brother sleeping. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer to get out a new pair of glasses, but frowned when he saw a pair on top of the others. The younger of the two glanced over at his sleeping twin with an eyebrow raised. Did Rin really think he wouldn't notice something if _his_ glasses were touched? He was the smarter and more perceptive of the two of them. Yukio sighed and shook his head, putting his bag down and taking out the test exams that the exwires did early in the week.

Rin began to snore and Yukio looked at his brother and chuckled, a smile coming to his face. Yukio shuffled through the test papers until he came to Rin's. He eyed the paper, warily and then began to mark it. Why did he have such an odd feeling that Rin was hiding something from. His brother wasn't the secretive type. He kept the secret of their heritage from the Cram students, but that was because he was afraid of what they'd think of him. What else could Rin be hiding that Yukio didn't know about?

 **FE**

An hour of tirelessly marking and grading tests and exams later and Yukio was slumped in his seat with a light groan. He heard the sound of a snort and looked over to Rin as he began to wake up, sitting up on his bed. Yukio sighed to himself as he grabbed his brother's test results from the pile on his desk. This was a good a time as any he guessed.

"Hey," he said. "How'd you sleep?"

The elder twin let out a wide yawn as he covered his hand with his mouth. "Good, I guess." He turned to face his brother, but saw that he was standing before him; arms folded and a piece of paper was in his left hand. His turquoise eyes glaring at Rin from behind his black-rimmed glasses and the teenager gulped at this. His tail stiffened, knowing very well why his brother was like this. He had possibly failed another test.

"Rin, you failed your test," Yukio said, handing his brother the paper. Rin looked at the grade and saw that he got a 0. Squinting, he looked at the answers.

Rin looked back over to his brother with a shrug. "Yea. I get a lot of zeroes. What's the big deal?"

Yukio stared at his brother as a frustrated groan escaped his lips. Sometimes he really hated being the smarter one out of the two of them. His brother just didn't have the mental capacity to understand why it's important.

"If you keep this up, you won't become an Exorcist. Besides, some of these you should know; like what's a type of Ghoul demon?"

Rin blinked at his brother's question and thought about it for a moment before finally answering, "Umm ... a Naberius?" Rin answered, unsure of his answer. His brother stared at him for a moment before he pinched the bridge of his nose as a sigh escaped his lips. His brother knew the answer yet he wrote down something entirely different. How? WHY?

"If you know that, why'd you put down Goblin?" Yukio asked Rin; an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

Rin blinked at this and a nervous smile spread across his lips. "Must've slipped my mind at the last minute," he told his brother, trying to pull it off as a joke. However, Yukio just kept his glare on Rin; not having any of it.

However, Yukio decided to change the conversation which both surprised Rin and worried him. "When I came home, a pair of my glasses was on top of the others. Were you going through them?" With Yukio being the neat freak he was didn't like Rin going through his stuff and Rin knew that, but he had been curious about how bad his own brother's sight was compared to his own.

 _Crap!_ Rin cried out in his mind. _He's so damn perceptive!_ The teenaged half-demon began to sweat; his tail waving around frantically, showing that he was extremely nervous. "Well, I might've been playing around with Kuro and accidentally knocked your desk." A large grin spread across Rin's face to try and hide his nervousness. "You know how I can be when I'm alone?"

Yukio frowned and crossed his arms at Rin's answer. It was an obvious lie and he knew it. Yukio could easily tell from the way his brother was acting that that was a lie. His brother's tail was waving around as if it was on high alert or scared and Rin seemed to be a little wet around his forehead; meaning he was sweating. The younger twin narrowed his eyes before deciding that the only way to help get his brother's grades up would be to help him study. Rin wouldn't like it, but it was the most liable option they had if Rin wanted to stay in Cram School and not fail entirely.

"I don't know why you're lying, Rin, but I'm going to find out. Anyway, if you want to get your grades up, you're going to study." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "And I'm going to help you."

Rin groaned and threw himself back onto the bed; scaring the cat sidhe lying on the bed. "Come on, Yukio! Give me a break for once!"

The elder of the two heard a loud bang and turned his heard to see his brother had slammed his hand on Rin's desk with a pencil and paper beside it. The younger of the two glaring at the elder as he pointed at the desk. "Study. Now."

Another groan escaped Rin's lips as he got off his bed and dragged himself over to his desk. He knew that the more he delayed this the more he'd make Yukio angry ... and, boy, is Yukio scary when he's angry. Rin sat down in his chair and stared at the sheet of paper with a huff. "What do you want me to do?"

Yukio pulled out another copy of the test he had marked earlier and set it down in front of his twin. "I want you to see if you can get the answers _right_ this time. This is just for practice though."

Rin stared at the paper in shock. Yukio wasn't serious, was he? If he got it wrong the first time then he surely would again. His tail twitched in irritation at having to do something so tedious, but he knew he had to ... if he wanted to stay in Cram School he had to get his grades up.

He gritted his teeth together, showing his fangs and growled, "Fine..." He snatched the pencil from the desktop, wrote his name at the top and looked to the first question; squinting to make out the words. 'How many Demon Kings are there in the realm of Gehenna?' Rin blinked in surprise. Were all the questions really this easy and he just hadn't bothered to notice due to his sight? He looked to his brother from the corner of his eye. Should he give a few wrong answers to throw Yukio off his trail or should he tell Yukio why he gets bad marks entirely?

His brother stared Rin down; tapping his foot, waiting for him to start. This was what Rin had always dreaded. His brother finding out the secret he had hid from him all these years. Yes, Yukio hid his own amount of secrets from him, but he had his reasons. Rin ... really doesn't other than he didn't want to burden Yukio with even more worries. He knew Yukio already worried for him because of his flames, his control and if he told him about his sight ... what would he say?

Rin sighed, and squinted at the first question. He put an answer down a few minutes later. His eyes then went to the next question; 'Name a type of Ghoul demon'. Rin sighed to himself, realising that that was the question Yukio had told him he had mucked up on. He wrote down an answer and half an hour later he has down; his head laying on the desk and his arm outstretched to his brother, paper in hand. "There. Happy now?" he grumbled, irritably; his tail flicking around behind him; aggressively, to go with his mood.

Yukio took the paper and examined it, his eyes scanning the page for any mistakes his brother might've made. Rin just kept his head on the desk, eyes closed as he tried to ignore the headache coming on and the soreness of his eyes. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard his brother gasp. He knew he was shocked from the answers he saw. _Yea, I'm not completely stupid. I just can't properly see what I'm studying,_ the half-demon scoffed to himself in his thoughts.

Yukio took off his glasses, wiping them with a cloth; still slightly surprised at Rin's answers. "Well done, brother. You passed."

"Yay..." Rin tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but didn't in the least. Yukio was still surprised at how his brother had been able to get all the answers right. He then, looked over at Rin and noticed he hadn't moved from his position against the desk. Rin didn't like studying, so did the practice exam _really_ take that much out of him? Or was it something else?

"Are you okay, Rin? You're not acting like yourself. What's wrong?"

Rin finally took his head off the desk and rubbed his eyes again. Yukio noticed this was becoming a daily trend for his brother. He'd seen his older twin rub his eyes a lot during the day either in the dorm or in class. He had the sneaking suspicion that something was bothering his brother's eyes. Had he ever gotten them checked out?

"I might just be tired," Rin said, yawning. Yukio frowned at the fake-ness of the yawn. His brother was obviously putting this on so he could get away from him and not have to deal with him anymore. Why was Rin doing this to himself?

"Rin..." Yukio began as he put the exam paper on his desk and approached his older brother. "…let me take a look at your eyes."

At this question; Rin fell out of his chair, nearly hitting his head against the desk and waved his hands in front of himself. "No! No! It's fine! My eyes are fine, Yukio!" He exclaimed; laughing nervously as his tail twitched slightly behind him.

Yukio sighed and knelt down in front of his twin; concern etching his face. What was Rin trying to hide from him about his eyes? "You're lying. I've noticed you rubbing your eyes and squinting. Let me take a look at them."

Rin looked to his brother a hint of panic and ... worry in his blue eyes. He bit his bottom lip and looked away from his twin; his dark fringe covering his eyes. "It's not important. You don't need to worry over it."

His brother frowned, then turned on the lamp next to them; grabbed Rin's chin he forced his brother to look at him and Yukio looked at Rin's eyes. Yukio's own eyes widened when he saw that a part of Rin's dark-blue eyes were cloudy.

That could only mean one thing. His brother had bad eyesight. Yukio felt anger, panic and worry all rage through his body all at once, but one stood out the most. Betrayal. Why didn't Rin tell him about this? If it was to get back at him about hiding their heritage and demons that was still no excuse! Rin had been putting his eyesight in danger all for the sake of what? So Yukio wouldn't worry about him? How could he not worry about his brother if he had bad eyesight?! What made Rin hide such an important thing from him?!

He felt anger rise in him as he clenched and unclenched his fist; taking the one that held Rin's chin away as he glared at the floor. Rin gulped, hoping his brother wouldn't punch him; though he had a slight suspicion that he would from his expression.

His sight may be bad that he can only see blurry images now, but even he can tell when his brother was angry at him. He could tell just from sensing the dark aura surrounding him. Rin swallowed and cracked a nervous smile, wanting to break the dangerous mood between the two of them. "Umm ... Yukio..."

Yukio pulled his fist back and punched him. It was hard; since he wasn't physically strong like Rin. But to Rin … being punched by Yukio was a whole other level pain. His younger twin brother had just punched him in the cheek. It was shock to him to say the least. Yukio wasn't the one to pick fights or go for violence and yet … he just punched him!

Rin bit his bottom lip; looking away from his brother since his head had snapped to the side from the punch. _I must've really pissed him off is he went for violence. Yukio's never been one for fights._

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going blind?" Yukio exclaimed as he retracted his fist from his brother's face.

 _This makes me think back to when the old man slapped me. He regretted doing that and Yukio's regretting punching me. How ironic._ Rin kept his eyes away from his brother. He could feel the guilt already piling up inside him yet it was outweighed by anger. He turned back to face his brother with a hard glare. He knew his brother didn't understand the reason he kept this from him. Yukio had kept their heritage from him to protect him, but he kept this from Yukio to make him not worry. He didn't want to burden his brother any more than he had. "I didn't want you to worry, okay! You already had enough on your plate with exorcisms, school and my demon powers! I didn't want to worry you more by telling you I had poor eyesight!"

Yukio was shocked by Rin's outburst, but held himself back and decided to take the calm approach, "How long have you had poor eyesight?"

Rin looked away once more; his slightly clouded blue eyes not meeting his brother's turquoise ones. "As long ... as I can remember..." Yukio blinked at this. Did Rin burden himself with this just because he didn't want to worry Yukio? Did he get help from _anyone_? Did he go see their Father for help? Yukio wanted to know if his brother really did shoulder this himself since he was so stubborn.

"Did you go to anyone for help?" Yukio asked, concern etched on his face and in his tone.

A sigh escaped Rin's lips as he nodded at his brother's question. "I went to the old man." Yukio was surprised that stubborn, obnoxious Rin had gone to their Father for help. Then again if it started happening to Rin when he was young he probably wouldn't understand what was happening like when Yukio was first seeing demons. "He was the only one that knew. No else at the monastery knew, Yukio." Then again Rin was always more open around Father Fujimoto and him, so it made sense that Rin would go to him for help.

"What did he say?" Yukio asked, curious to know more.

Rin shrugged his shoulder at his brother's question. "He told me that I should just 'man up and tell you.'" Rin chuckled as he thought about it. "He also told me not to strain my eyes too much. I only told him my vision was fuzzy I never told him it got worse over the years. If I did ... he probably would've taken me to an eye doctor or lectured me about this." The half-demon smirked to himself.

Yukio's worried expression turned to a deep frown as he grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him up onto his feet and out of the room. "We're going to an eye doctor. Now."

Rin's eyes widened at hearing this as he struggled to get out of his brother's grip. "Hold on, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed as he was pulled out of the room and into the hallway of the dorms. Yukio took out his set of keys, ready to take Rin to True Cross infirmary. "Just let me tuck my tail in first!"

 **FE**

 _Seven years ago, Rin was leaving school after getting into another fight. He sighed and hung his head as he walked home along the sidewalk of the street. His adoptive Father; Shiro Fujimoto was walking beside the boy; a look of disappointment in his eyes as he looked down at his son. Why had Rin gotten into another fight? The reason ... Rin had overheard the kids TALKING about his brother and just snapped at them. He was called to the principal's office soon after; seeing Rin's face covered in small cuts and bruises from the scuffle._

 _Shiro sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration. When would the boy learn that violence wasn't the answer to all his problems? "Rin, how many times do I have to tell you that violence isn't the answer?"_

 _Rin bit his bottom lip and nodded his head, solemnly. "I know, Dad. You tell me all the time..." The man sighed at his son's answer. If he knew then why did he keep doing it? Sometimes being a parent to this troublemaker really got to him, but he really cared for the boy; both of them._

 _"Why do you keep doing it, then?" Shiro questioned the boy further._

 _Rin gripped the edge of his school shirt, staring at the ground with anger in his blue eyes. "They say mean things about Yukio and I don't like it." Rin looked up at Shiro with tears at the brim of his eyes. "I'm stopping them from hurting my brother, Dad! Can't you see that?"_

 _Shiro sighed to himself in exasperation as he rubbed his temple. "Son, have you ever asked them why they say mean things to Yukio instead of attacking them right away?"_

 _Rin looked back down to the ground; a light blush on his face making it appear as if he was embarrassed by the question. "N...No. They say mean things about him, so why should I?"_

 _"Well, maybe you should."_

 _Rin kept his eyes on the ground; thinking about what his Father had said, but it didn't look like it was getting through to him. As they continued to walk down the street toward the monastery; Rin didn't answer his Father. There was a silence among the two until Rin finally spoke up after a little while. "Dad..." Shiro looked down at Rin, noticing the boy had grabbed hold of his coat, making the man stop. Shiro frowned at this. Rin hardly ever showed that he was scared or upset, but only Shiro and Yukio had seen this side of Rin. Was something bothering him?_

 _"What's wrong, son?" He asked; a hint of worry in his voice._

 _"I don't know..." The boy mumbled out as he pushed his head against Shiro's coat. "I've been ... seeing things that look weird."_

 _"What do you mean? What are you seeing?" This made Shiro fear for worst of what Rin could possibly be seeing might be demons._

 _Rin was quiet for little while which worried Shiro. Was Rin seeing demons too like Yukio? If he was then how would Shiro explain this to an eight year old? Though before he could say anything Rin spoke again, "It's been happening for a while now." He looked up at his Father's face with tears at the edge of his eyes. "I don't know, but ... things seem blurrier than I remember them to be." Shiro blinked at what the boy said and put a hand to his face. He got worried over Rin seeing demons, but this was another issue. Rin had just told Shiro his vision was getting bad. What did that mean?_

 _"Your vision is getting blurry?" Shiro asked; confusion tinting his voice._

 _The boy blinked at his Father's question and shoved his face into the man's coat, hiding his face and muffling his next words. Shiro couldn't understand what the boy said, but he guessed the boy had said something under lines of, 'I don't know...'_

 _Soon after those words escaped Rin's mouth Shiro heard small sobs against him. He placed a hand on top of Rin's raven coloured hair and stroked it. The boy didn't understand why his vision was going and Shiro didn't either. Rin was half-demon, so didn't that mean he couldn't be affected by normal human illnesses? Or is it because his demonic powers were sealed making him all human at the moment ... and leaving him vulnerable to any illness or disorder a human can get too._

 _Shiro thought about what Rin said. Perhaps they should go to the eye doctor? He looked down at the boy; silently crying against his coat and sighed to himself. Rin still seemed to know what was going on around him, so his vision wasn't overly bad. It must be just a little blurry; like in the first stages. If Rin didn't strain his eyes then he could stop them from getting worse._

 _Shiro rubbed Rin's hair with a small smile on his face. "Man up, Rin. It'll be fine. You should tell Yukio about this too."_

 _Rin shook his head at his Father's words. "No! I don't want him to know about this! He's got enough to worry about! I don't want him to know that there's something wrong with my eyes!" Shiro smiled at the boy. Rin truly cared for his younger brother; even keeping his eyesight a secret from him. But Shiro knew that Rin had to take care of his eyes if they really were like this. He gently pushed the crying boy off him and knelt down in front of him so that they were eye level. His caring yet determined eyes burned into Rin's red, tear-stained ones._

 _His hand was still atop the boy's head, ruffling his hair, "Alright. We'll keep it a secret; just you and me."_

 _Rin sniffed; nodding at his Father's words as Shiro gave Rin a hug and the boy continued to cry into his shoulder as Shiro patted the boy's back to calm him down._

 _"Don't make your eyes worse by squinting or rubbing them, Rin. You'll hasten the process that way, remember that."_

 **FE**

Back in the present; Rin sat in a chair with a machine in front of his face. He glared at the machine, arms folded across his chest as his tail twitched under his shirt. His gaze went over to his brother; who was using the machine, since it's after school hours and hardly anyone came to the Academy at that time apart from the Cram Students, teachers and the bizarre headmaster.

Yukio had forced his brother into the infirmary and brought in the eye machine along with an alphabet chart. Rin had inwardly groaned once he saw them. Yukio was _really_ going to kill him once he realised how bad his eyes were.

"Alright, Rin, I'm going to test your eyesight," Yukio said. "Can you read the letters on this chart?" Yukio pointed to chart as he pressed a button for the board it was attached to light up.

Rin looked to where the chart was across the room on the board and squinted his eyes which made Yukio frown at his brother. "Umm ... JBDC ... err... WIYT... um..." He leaned forward in his seat, trying to read the first line as best he could. The first line was the least blurry while the others seemed to mix together. He could only make out a few of the letters while the others he couldn't tell.

Yukio saw how his brother was struggling at reading the chart and sighed, turning the light off for the board and turning to his brother as Rin, blinked, rubbing his eyes form all the squinting.

He sat down at the eye machine and looked in Rin's eyes. The half-demon swallowed as his younger brother looked at his eyes. Rin noticed the deep frown on his brother's face. He was _not_ going to be happy when he found out how much damage he had done to his eyes ... no, he wasn't. Yukio went over to a desk and grabbed a contact lens and slipped it into the machine. He turned a knob on the side and gestured for Rin to look into it.

Rin did as he was told just so he could avoid an angry Yukio. "Tell me when you can see properly," Yukio told his brother; getting a nod from Rin.

Yukio grabbed another contact frame and slipped it into the machine. No response from Rin. Yukio was beginning to get worried as he took that one out and put another one in.

Ten minutes later after Yukio had gone through several contact lenses. He was nearing his limit. He held a hard glare at his brother. Just how bad _was_ his brother's eyesight? There was only about ten left and these were the ones meant for people who had _very_ bad eyesight. Yukio slipped tenth last one in and finally after so long ... Rin reacted. He drew in a deep breath, biting his lower lip and his eyes widened. "Yea. That's it."

Yukio frowned at hearing this. His brother's eyes were worse than his own … just what had he done to cause it? "Rin, I hate to say this but ... you have terrible vision. If this keeps up you might not be able to see at all."

Rin snorted at that and shook his head at his brother. "Nah. After..." Rin looked away from his brother; regret showed in his eyes. "...that day when I unsheathed Kurikara my sight has stayed the same and hasn't gotten any worse."

Yukio nodded his head at his brother, understanding. It was possible the when Rin unsealed his demonic powers it stopped his eyes from getting worse, but the healing couldn't fix it since the damage had already been done. "You may have to wear glasses."

Rin turned to his brother with shock written on his face and his mouth hung open. "Huh!" Yukio just folded his arms; he had a feeling his brother's reaction would be something like this. "I don't wanna have four-eyes like you!" A tick mark appeared on Yukio's forehead as a glare crossed his glasses; a dark aura surrounding the younger of the two from Rin's remark. Even if the older one didn't want glasses he needed them and Yukio was going to make _sure_ Rin used them.

"Don't call me that," Yukio said, fiercely. He stopped himself before he could get upset at his brother since it was just a nickname. He sighed and looked at his brother with seriousness in his eyes. "I'll get you some glasses," he said.

He took the lenses out of the machine; the ones that Rin had said he could see through and went to get a pair of glasses frames for them as Rin once again waited in the room. The teen slumped in the chair and looked up at the ceiling with half-closed eyes. "Damn. Why now of all times..." He sighed, wondering why he had to tell Yukio. Then again if he hadn't told his brother he may have found out in a worst case scenario and he certainly didn't want that.

 **FE**

After the weekend was over; Rin was up and ready for school the next day. All throughout the weekend him and Yukio had been arguing about Rin wearing his new glasses with the older twin always losing the argument. So, Rin decided to get up early and leave for class so he'd have no other excuse to wear them. He was too used to _not_ having glasses after all it was easy to forget them.

However he knew that Yukio wouldn't be pleased with what he did and would probably be _very_ angry at him. Once Rin got to the classroom he noticed that only the Kyoto trio were there. He sighed to himself and walked over to his regular seat; putting the red cloth that held his sword down and let his tail slip out from under his shirt.

After about ten minutes; Yukio walked into the classroom after the other students arrived. He walked up to Rin and glared at him, putting Rin's new glasses on his desk. "You forgot _these_ ," he said in a fierce tone.

Rin glared down at the glasses; they were the same size frame as Yukio's only the colour was navy blue. Rin folded his arms and looked away from his brother, giving him an obvious stubborn attitude. "I'm not going to wear them." Yukio's eyebrow twitched at his brother's attitude. Couldn't Rin understand that the glasses would help his eyesight?

"The glasses will help you, Rin."

"I've gotten this far without them. I don't need them," Rin retorted to his brother with just as much an attitude as before. Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He had to start the class yet Rin was being such a child and not doing as he was told. Was he doing this just to spite him? Or did he really believe he didn't need them?

Yukio shook his head and sighed, "Rin, just do what I say."

Rin glared angrily at his brother as the older of the two Okumura siblings stood up from his seat; knocking his chair over, tail flicking behind him to reflect his mood. "I told you I don't need them! I'm fine without them! I can handle myself!"

He went to punch Yukio in his rage, but his brother blocked it with his arm. Everyone in class was looking at them in shock. They had never seen the twins fight before. Yukio was obviously still being calm about it while Rin was mainly the one who was angry.

"Calm down," Yukio said to his brother. "You're making a scene."

Rin growled as he took his hand away from his brother's arm and picked his sword case up. "Whatever." He stepped around his desk and began to head for the door, flames flickering around him due to his fuming temper. As he walked he bumped into the wall and growled; rubbing his nose from the impact. "Damn it. Where'd that wall come from?"

Yukio sighed to himself and shook his head at his brother's outburst. Rin was so angry that he must not be paying attention to his surroundings since all he sees is blurry images.

"Okumura needs glasses?" Suguro asked with a hint of confusion in his tone. "Ha!"

Konekomaru looked to Bon as he adjusted his own glasses. "Bon, that's not very nice. Both me and Mr Okumura have glasses, remember." Suguro looked to his friend and then to their teacher. A thought coming to his head. Why did Rin need glasses? He seemed fine before, but why did he suddenly need glasses?

"Umm ... are you okay, Rin?" the timid voice of Shiemi asked as he stood from her desk.

Rin blinked and looked to her as his flames diminished and he smiled. "I'm fine. I was just a little cranky."

"Why do you need glasses, Okumura?" Suguro asked Rin from across the room.

Rin looked over to where the voice came from and a frown crossed his face as he recognised that it was Suguro. He crossed his arms and looked away in a stubborn manner. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business anyway. I'm just the bastard son of Satan after all."

Suguro scoffed at what Rin said and looked away from him. Rin was right, but why did he feel like he should be nicer to the guy knowing he had bad eyes and had to use glasses? Rin never said anything about it before, so they never knew.

Shiemi looked to Rin and then to Suguro. She bit her bottom lip and decided to ask him herself since Rin wasn't going to answer Suguro. "Rin, I'm s...sorry for the way I treated you." He looked to her with surprise on his face. "Can you, please, tell me why you need glasses? You haven't needed them before, have you?"

Rin lowered his head and shook his head at her; his fringe covering his eyes as if to hide his expression. "No. I've always needed them I just never got my eyes checked out. That's how much of a stubborn bastard I am."

She stared at Rin; shocked that he had had bad eyes since the moment he met her and never once mentioned it. He even did the same thing with the rest of the Cram students. Did he really not want glasses that badly? Yukio and Konekomaru wore them, so why couldn't Rin?

Rin sighed, finally looking back over to his desk and at the glasses, deciding if he should wear them or not. Yukio was still standing in front of his desk; arms folded and with an annoyed expression his face, waiting to start the lesson. Rin was equally annoyed with how his situation was. He bit his bottom lip; clutched the strap of his sword case, eyeing the glasses and shouted, "FINE! IF IT'LL GET YOU OFF MY BACK!" Rin stomped back over to his desk, hitting the desk in the process and stood before his brother. He dropped his sword to the floor and picked the glasses up and shakily put them on and glared at his brother. "Happy now?" He asked to a satisfied Yukio.

"Very," Yukio said as smile cracked across his lips at seeing his brother finally crack under the pressure.

Rin grumbled and plopped back down in his seat as Yukio walked over to the board about to start the lesson, eyeing his stubborn brother from the front. "Damn Four-eyes..." Rin growled out and this caused the other to smirk, slightly.

Yukio chuckled at the nickname his brother always called him and now he can use it against _him_ only his brother will be more annoyed by it than him. "Look who's talking ... Four-eyes."

Rin looked away from his brother; arms folded as a light blush appeared on his cheeks from embarrassment. "S...Shut up!" Yukio smiled at his brother as he grabbed a book and a piece of chalk and began to start the lesson. Rin's head fell on his outstretched palm and looked around the room, surprised at how clear everything looked. He was so used to the blurry shapes and only hearing the voices of people he never really saw what his classmates looked like.

He looked over to Shiemi and Izumo and was quite surprised at how … attractive Shiemi looked; with her short blond hair, bright green eyes and curvy body. He shook his head of those thoughts and looked around the room to the Kyoto trio and saw each one of them in detail. Shima waved at him, energetically which earned him a glare from Suguro. Rin looked back to the front and saw his brother had drawn a diagram on the board and it surprised him of how clearly he could see it. It wasn't some blurry mass he had to squint to see, but actually a clear picture.

Rin's head dropped as he stared at his desk as he felt small pricks at the edges of his eyes. He wiped them away before anyone could see him being a cry baby. He was happy. He was grateful. He … could see clearly again. He was thankful to Yukio for doing this for him; even though it was against his pride … he could see properly again.

 **FE**

After the lesson had finished for the day; Rin walked up to his brother. Yukio turned around and looked at him, confused at what his brother was doing.

Rin held a frown on his face, but also a blush on his face meaning he was embarrassed of what he was about to say. "T...Thanks..." Yukio looked at Rin in surprise, eyes wide as if he just imagined his brother saying that. "I haven't seen clearly since ... before preschool. So thanks..." Rin looked away from his brother with a grumpy pout on his face as he noticed a smile on the younger's face from the corner of his eye.

"You're welcome, Rin. Anything to help my brother," Yukio told Rin.

A light smile spread across Rin's face at what Yukio said. "Yea, and I'll do the same for you, lil' bro!" Yukio just rolled his eyes at Rin as he walked away and grabbed the cloth the sword was in. He swung the sword over his shoulder and was about to leave when he heard a cough behind him and turned to see Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima.

The latter waved to Rin from beside the taller teenaged brunette. "Hey Okumura, how are ya?" Rin was caught off-guard by the sudden friendliness from what's happened in the past few weeks. Was Suguro starting to realise he wasn't bad? Or was he uncomfortable that he couldn't see properly?

"Hey, Okumura," Suguro said. "I ... just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a dick to you. I ... didn't know you had poor eyesight."

Rin blinked at this and a smile spread across his face as he shook his head. "Hey, it's not your fault. I was pretty convincing making people believe I didn't!" Rin exclaimed, inflating his ego a little.

"No kidding, Okumura," Shima mumbled.

"H...How could you move around without glasses f...for so long?" Konekomaru asked a hint of fear still in his voice.

"Years of getting used to it I guess," Rin replied, shrugging.

"How long have you had your glasses?" Suguro asked, curious about when he got them.

"I only just got them on the weekend. Before that I could only see blurry shapes and tell who was who by either their voice or the colour of the shape," Rin explained to them, surprising the trio. Rin's eyes seemed to look over the group and they guessed he was getting used to seeing them clearly and not as a blurry image. "I didn't realise you looked so much like a punk, Suguro," Rin remarked.

This caused Shima to crack up laughing and Suguro to growl in anger. Even though Rin had never seen what they properly looked like that comment just didn't sit right with him. "It's true, Bon, you kind of do with the hair and piercings!" Shima exclaimed.

"I'm not a punk, damn it! Shut your mouth!" Suguro exclaimed, holding up a fist in anger.

Rin grinned, smugly at the trio as his tail wagged behind him. The group walked past Rin with Suguro in the lead and still scoffing over the 'punk' comment. However, Shima looked back at him and called, "Okumura, we're gonna have a study session, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Rin smiled as he hurried over to the three boys.

"We should invite Moriyama and Kamiki too," Shima suggested as his expression drifted to one as if he was stuck in a dream-like state, thinking of the two girls.

Rin chuckled at that as he looked down, took his glasses off and looked down at them. He saw the difference between his vision and what he could see through the glasses. He could really see clearly again after so many years. It made him happy; even if he had to wear these glasses he was still grateful he could properly see again. He felt horrible about not telly Yukio sooner, but it was worth it.

"Okumura, hurry up!" Suguro called to the now bespectacled half-demon.

Rin smiled, put his glasses back on and ran after them. He could see clearly again and had his friends back. "I'm coming, you gorilla!" Rin shouted back; a huge smile on his face. What more could he ask for? Well, there was probably a whole lot of things, but this would do for now.

* * *

 _ **I got the idea for this oneshot after seeing some pictures of Rin wearing glasses and I've also noticed that there aren't a lot of Fanfictions about him with poor eyesight or none at all. I notice most Blue Exorcist Fanfictions mainly focus on romance or Rin being taken to Gehenna, so I went for something different and decided that it would focus on the bond between Rin and Yukio as Rin tried to hide his sight from his brother. It's mostly about how Rin deals with the stress of having to tell Yukio and how the other has to deal with Rin's behavior. It's also an RP between me and TheChuckinator and it was really fun to do! I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


End file.
